This invention relates to a hack sawing machine, particularly for cross cutting cylindrical metal stock.
Known are currently several types of hack sawing machines for cutting metal stock. Such sawing machines comprise in general a base or stand, which is provided with means for clamping the material to be cut thereon, to said base or stand there being hinged a saw blade bow which is reciprocated by an electric motor through a connecting rod drive. At its cutting stroke limit, the saw blade is automatically raised and caused to complete its return stroke. The pressure of the blade on the material being cut comes generally from the weight of the saw bow itself.
Such known types of hack sawing machines generally operate at low speeds, due to the time lost to the passive return stroke of the saw bow. Moreover, owing to the connecting rod drive system, the saw blade speed varies sinusoidally, thus producing an uneven cutting action.
Another drawback, frequently encountered with such conventional hack sawing machines is that it is impossible to adjust the cutting pressure in accordance with the material to be sawn.